kakashi el nuevo guardian de arceus
by zabalabueno522
Summary: kakashi internto detener a sasuke pero portratar de detenerlo sasuke lo mato y termino siendo el guardian de arceus
1. Chapter 1

Autor nuevo fic de kakashi

Kakashi estaba tratando de detener a sasuke y por tratar de detenerlo lo irio gravemente

Kakashi erido-porfavor sasuke detente-dijo tociendo

Sasuke-no nome detendré jamás asta que me venge de mi ermado-dijo levantando levantada y sacanda un cunai-muere-dijo clvandole el cuchillo y matándolo

En otra dimencion vemos a una equina esa equina era arceus la diosa ella hablo-es ora de traer a mi guardian –dijo pero ella no conto que iva a traer a un humano de otro universo con poderes mui grandes ella vio a un humano que salió lo llevo a la sala de orígenes para verlo bien cuando llego vio a los legendarios transfonmados en su forma anthro y vieron que el guardian era mas un simple humano

Ho-oh-un simple humano ja- dijo

Kakashi se desperto-que paso-dijo vajando la sinta de su cabeza cubriendo su ojo donde te nia el charingan y se levanto y vio a arceus y los demás legendarios dio un brinco

Arceus-hola humano-dijo la diosa ver tapado su ojo-y porque te tapas el ojo-dijo

Kakashi-no eres otro biuuji vedad-dijo confundiendo a todos

Arceus se confundió y dijo-que es un biuuju-pregusto

Kakashi –noeres uno bueno minombre es kakashi-dijo con vos tranquilo

Arceus-mi nombre es arceus soy la diosa-dijo

Kakashi-donde estoi-dijo mirando a los lados

Arceus-estas en la sala de orígenes y bueno eres mi guardian-dijo

Kakashi-te tengo que nomas que proteger entonses-dijo

Ho-oh-ja yo creo que ami guardian le ganaría al humano-dijo

Kakashi-quieres a postar-dijo

Ho-oh-una pelea orita en la arena-dijo

Kakashi-esta bien-dijo un una sonrrisa bajo su mascara asiendo erritarla

Asi paso yego ala arena arceus le dijo-estan seguro de esto-dijo

Kakashy-tranquila ya e echo esto-dijo viendo viendo a un pokemon extraño era un umbreon y se puso enfrente

Umbreon-que un humano que fácil-dijo pero lo que no se esperaba que no era humano normal

Rreferi-LISTOS COMIENSEN-grito y se lanso la umbreos

Kakashy iso unos movimiendos en sus manos la mano lo puso en el suelo saliendo electricidad todos sintieren la energia en la sala y kakashi se lanso asia ella y ledio en el hombro levantando una cortina de humo kakashy no utiliso todo su podes ellos sentían que estaba a la par de arceus y tenían miedo cuando la cortina de humo se despejo vieron umbreon nokeada y kakashi manteniendo su mano en su pecho no ay sino en el pecho del medio

Kakashi-listo donde me voy a dormir arceus-dijo

Arceus a un muy impactado dijo que lo sigiera y le dio una avitacion pero lo que kakashi no vio a arceus rojo

Continuara

Autor como me quedo chicos quieren que siga mándeme reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Autor como me quedo chicos qu mieren que siga mándeme reviews

Autor

Este es el 2 cap disfrútenlo

Y una cosa mas estoi enfermo voy a tratar de subir fics como pueda

Cap 2

Aldia siguiente kakashi le dijo a arceus que qu ería ir a la tierra le dijo que si y se fue arceus quería ir con el pero tenia miedo de ir

Mientas kakashy

El estaba caminando por la siudad asta que vio una tienda fue a comprar ramen y unas verduras y se fue vusco el portal y lo atravesó y vio la sala y tanvien vio a las legendarias lo viero y va a caminar asu cuarto pero sintió 3 presencias tiro las bolsas a los lado corrió a un muro y corrió sobre ello utilizando chacra en en sus pies y quedo en el techo colgando vio a sus atacantes era umbreon un zangose y un rapidash como eras mas que el utiliso su charingan lebanto su mano todos pensaro que iva a utilizar esos rrallito pero levanto lo que tenia para tapar el ojo y vieron una cortada y ay vieron un ojo rojo sangre cuendo bajo ellos atacaron al mismo tiempo saco dos churiquen y los lando se clavaron

Ellas lanzaron llamas y otos lanzaron bola sombra el copio sus movimientos e iso una vola sonbra e iso lansa yamas y les golpeo y lesdio cuando el umo se quito bueron que estaban con los ojos en espiral no utiliso todos su poder

Kakashi-ahora me quieres matar aaahhh eso yo no permito sabes-dijo bajando del techo en un salto-que desepcion-dijo asercandose a rrecojer sus bolsas y tapar su charingan ahora saben que es una técnica especial

Arceus-me puedes mostrar ese ojo rojo-dijo la diosa

Kakashi-claro-dijo el aser candose arceus se puso en su forma anthro y rivalizando con todas sin emb a entre…..argo kakashi no le puso atención asu cuerpo mas bien le tenia miedo a las mujeres

Arceus-desde cuando tienes eso-dijo la diosa

Kakashi-desde ase mucho después de que un amigo melo dio-dijo ya serio

Arceus- y paraqué trajiste esas bolsas-dijo ella

Kakashi-para aser una comida quieres acompañarme-dijo

Arceus-claro me encantaría-dijo ella emosionada al estar asu lado

Latias y latios-nosotas tanbien-dijeron ellas

Aquí latias y latios son embras

Kakashy-claro-dijo con una sonrisa

Y asi se fueron isieron la comida y latios y latias se fueron pero sonrrojadas arceus se quedo

Arceus-que vamos a aser-dijo con una mirada picara i pelvertida asercandose

Kakashi-nolo se mejor me voy…..-notermino porque arceus lo veso

Arceus-te amo sabes-dijo sonrrojada

Kakashi-q.q. pero arceus soy tu guardian no un no…..-noterrmino porque lo veso

Arceus-yo soy la que manda y yo te digo que seas minovio-dijo

Kakashi-yo nose-lo pensó pero se bajo la mascara rebelo sus labios y la beso-claro mi diosa-dijo

Y asi tuvieron una noche de pasion

leanlo

Aquí ya lo ise mas desente no abra mini historia de naruto asta que manden reviews que quieren mini historias adios


	3. Chapter 3

Autor

Hola voy aser otro fic de dragon ball super pero mi ash saiyan y pokemon ok aorita lo subo como a las 3 en punto

Resumen goku al perder el deste del poder fue distruido su universo pero antes se despierta en el cuerpo de ash pero todavía siendo saiyan sus amigos lo traicionaron y sus pokemon y lo mataron asi goku yego al cuerpo de ash dejando eso continuemos con kakashi

Cap 3

Kakashi despertó al lado de arceus ya desnudos kakashi entro a la bañera para vañarce

Mientras arceus deperto se sento y busco a kakashi pero no lo encontró bañándose desidio meterse y asi paso se puso la rropa dijo kakashi que iba a comprar algunas cosas yego y bio a unos asaltantes y dejo sus bolsas

Asaltante 1-denos todo ahora-dijo apuntantando el arma

Kakashi-esmejor que no agas eso-dijo saliendo de la nada

Asaltante 2-deja de parlotear o estas muerto-dijo apuntando su armas

Kakashi rápidamente corrió a gran velocidad y lo golpeo en la cara y al otro le golpeo en el cuello asi los noqueo

Kakashi-estabien-dijo a la cajera o lo que ella asintió y salió de ai sin que ella supiera donde se fue

Al yegar vio a todos asiendo un sirculo y vio a arceus ella corrió a verlo y checo todo su cuerpo

Arceus-me alegra de que estes bien-dijo preocupada

Kakashi-de que-dijo a arceus en eso ella le da un coscorrón

Arceus-y todavía preguntas de que pues esto-dijo asercando la bola de cristal y viendo como los nokeo

Kakashi-eso pues ise lo correcto-dijo sobándose la cabeza

Arceus-esta bien lodejare pasar-dijo dándole un veso a lo que todos se impresionaron latias y latos la veian con selos

Y asi paso el dia kakashi se la paso ablando ya yegando la noche se acosto con arceus para dormir

Aldia siguiente se despertó sonando la alarma y separo se fue y bio a un pokemon que iba a lansar un lanzallamas y se puso en frente de todos e iso unas estrañas poses en las manos las puso en el piso y aparesio unas 9 estructuras el tipo dragon lanso el fuego mui poderoso y las estructuras lo detuvieron

Kakashi rápida mente lanso 3 chiruken dándole en la cabeza y las otras enlos ombros matándolo asi todos les agradesieron

Dijo que iba a entrenar arceus desidio acompañarlo se puso a meditar sintió su chacra a umentar era como un oseano despuesde unos minutos dejo de meditar se paro cuando volteo vio a arceus platicando de unas cosas con latios y latias

Kakashi solo los dejo hablar y se fue asi paso todo el dia

Continuara

Ai lo dejo porque boya ser otro fic eso es todo


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 3

Autor

Lociento esque ise un ceepypasta de naruto y pues voy a subir cap cada año dejando eso de lado

Kakashi después de eso se fue kakashi se entero de algo festivo era noche de halowen nose como se escribe pero lo puse asi para que lo entiendan

Ledijo a arceus que quería ir aber ese festejo y abrió un portal pero al momento que yego sintió una elevación de chacra el pensó que era eso no sa bia pero fue a investigar y vio una gan pieda moviéndose aquí es de xyz

Kakashy al sentir todo el poder desidio usas su mejor jutsu se puso enfrente de todos e iso unos movimientos extraños para los humanos y pokemon sabia que se iba a llevar casi toda su chakra e iso lo mismo que naruto le avia enseñado naruto el jutsu clones de sonbra e y so el ressengan y los dos se aventaron y ubo una super explosión desintegrando la rroca el sintió una pequeño logo de chaka en su cuerpo justo para estar un dia corriendo el desaparesio y aparesio en un edificio viendo a niños pidiendo dulces asi paso un buen rato y seabrio un portal y aparesio enfrente de arceus

Ella alverlo le metió un coscorrón el reacciono sobándose

Kakashi-ay porque me golpeaste-dijo con una lagrima

Arceus-por esto-dijo apuntando asia la bola de cristal como lanso el ressengan

Kakashi-tu ubieras echo lo mismo verdad-dijo una son risa asiendo la sonrojar

Arceus-bueno yo….-se sonrrojo

Kakashi-a verdad –dijo riendo y asi empeso a perse girlo asta que lo agarro en el cuarto

Arceus-tetengo-dijo serrando la puerta

Kakashi empeso retroceder pero sontio cuato volas a tras se volte y vio a latias y latios

Kakashy-que asen aquí-dijo

Pero lo que rresibio fueron besos de ellas y lo llevaron a la cama y lo empesaron aser y asi acabaron asiéndolo lo único que quedo fueron sus ropas todo regado

Los cuatro-wow-dijieron

asi se quedaron dormidos aldia siguiente

arceus-oye kakashi quirro desirte algo-dijo nerviosa incluida latias y latios

kakashi-que pasa-dijo con una sonrrosa

arceus-estamos enbarasadas-eso fue todo llaqué se desmallo al escuchar eso

continuara

bueno espero que vean mi creepypasta de naruto adios


	5. sorpresas WTF

autor

como están aquí cap 4

cap 4 sorpresas del embaraso WTF

kakashi se despertó y bio que estaba acostado en la cama se levanto y dijo

kakashi-no puedo creer que se aigan embarasado esto es imposible-dijo en chok

entonces salió y se fue pero escucho al otro lado unas cosas se asomo y escucho

Arceus-los e rreunido para desirles algo-hablo

Kyogre-que pasa madre-dijo esperando respuesta

Arceus-pasen latias y latios al frente-hablo y salieron se pusieron a los lados

Dialga-que pasa que isieron-dijo

Arceus-kakashi ben-dijo lla que lo sintió en la puerta

Kakashi-como supiste que estaba allí-dijo esperando respuesta

Arceus-sabes tu estas ami nivel asi que me puedes bense asi de fácil-dijo con una sonrisa la diosa lo que kakashi asintio

Arceus-dejando eso de lado bengo adesirles que latias latios y yo estamos ….. esbarasadas-dijo emosionada al igual que las latieses

Todos-…..QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-gritaron en chock

Palkia-POR QUIEN-dijo enoja

Arceus-pues fue kakashi-dijo

Ai fue donde palkia se enojo y lanso un lansa llamas pero kakashi y so uno movimientos con las manos y las puso en el suelo saliendo un muro de piedra el lanzallamas choco con la puedra y el lanzallamas se desbio a los lados asiendo un aspecto como si lo estuviera quemando se quito el fuego dejando ver una pared intacta pero chasmuscada kakashi salió por detrás

Kakashi-buen golpe pero te falta-dijo

Arceus-palkia el es mi esposo pero ustedes saben si lo quieren como padre o como….-en tonses se comunico con síquico-novio-dijo asiendo sonrojar a todas

Kakashi- me voy a dormir todavía no amanese –dijo asercandose dándoles un beso a las tres pero antes de irse arceusle agarro el baso

Autor

Aquí lo descrivo como es ya que no lo eviosto sin mascara

Arceus-me puedes dejar ver tu rostro-dijo

Kakashi-esta bien-dijo

Entonces se la quito dejando ver su rostro humano el tenia un rostro apuesto era blanco palido los labios los tenia un poco palidos

Kakashi-este es mi rostro-dijo pero vio sonrrojadas a todas en la sala –bueno mevoy-dijo se fue y se acosto a dormir

Continuara

Bueno espero vean mi creepypasta adios


	6. el harem comiensa

Hola cap 5 comiensa el harem el amor de todos

Kakashi después de dormir desidio ir a la tierra en secreto para ver que puede aser y asi se fue

Kakashi-valla se ve bien estar aquí-dijo pero vino una niña pelo blanco tenia una túnica blanca y un collar que simbolisa a arceus y unas sandalias era arceus en su forma humana y no en anthro vio a kakashi su novio se aserco para regañarlo por no desirle que venia

Arceus-kakashi que ases aquí-dijo con una mirada sombria

Aloque kakashi volteo lenta mente con miedo la vio se espanto al ver que era arceus en su forma humana

Kakashi-hola-dijo con temor

Arceus-KAKASHIIIIIIIIIII-grito aloque el salió corriendo asi comenso una persecusion asta que arceus lo atrapo y ledio un coscorrón que le dejo la cabeza enterrada en el concreto

Kakashi-auch porque me pegas-dijo con lagrimas estilo anime

Arceus-dejando eso de lada tengo que desirte algo vamos a la sala de los orígenes yegando vio a todos reunidos en su forma antro

Kakashi-que pasa-dijo confundido

Arceus-vueno aquí mis niñas te quieren desir algo-dijo con una sonrisa

Todos-TE AMA MOS KAKASHI-gritaron

Kakashi-…..-se quedo en chock asta que salo q q QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito

Arceus-kakashi todos te aman-dijo

Kakashi-no se yo pero ati es la que tienen que pedirte que sea parte de nosotros-dijo

Arceus-ya di permiso amor ahora vete a divertir-dijo con vos picara entoses lo arrastraron

Después de la diversión delos legendarios de todos calleron dormidos

Aldia siguiente se despertaron los legendarios y después kakashi los vio todos reunidos en su abitacion y todavía desnudas kakashi casi se le sale sangre por la naris

Kakashi-que pasa-dije

Arceus-pueden desirle bs chicas-dijo

Todas-KAKASHI ESTAMOS ENBARASADAS-gritaron

Kakashi-….-se quedo en silensio se imagino a varios niños bueno muchos de ellas y se desmallo

Bueno pobre kakashi que ba aser y es un maldito suertido verdad Zafir09 y maginate todas antro te daría una super emorragia nasal xb


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7 despertando

Kakashi-que paso-dijo levantándose

Arceus-hola-dijo ya que estaba sentado al otro lado

Kakashi-hola que paso-hablo ya que estaba desorientado

Arceus-despues de desirte que todas estamos enbarasadas te…-no termino porque escucho el asoteo de una caída vio a kakashi que se abia desmallado se aserco y le dio un veso y al sentirlo se despertó y la miro

Kakashi-no puedo creerlo voy aser padre de muchos niños-dijo alterado

Arceus-bamos-dijo abrasandolo-to estará bien-dijo mientras kakashi se sonrrojo ya que sintió sus enormes pechos en su pecho

Kakashi-esta bien pero una pregusta nos vamos a casar-dijo

Arceus-claro en dos días en la tierra van a estar tanto humano y pokemon ya lesdije y te conse gi el traje –dijo dondole un traje negro

Kakashi-wow eres rápido-dijo mirandolo

Bueno amigo quieres aser la segunda parte de esto zafir09 el jueves te doy el prologo esto se termina miércoles mañana tu sabes pero continuando con el fic

Después de eso desidio ir a entrenar pero cuando entro bio al mismo umbreon

Umbreon-QUE ASES AQUÍ-grito

Kakashi-hola solo bengo entrenar –dijo asiéndola enojar

Umbreos-TE MATARE-se aserco para matarlo co una vola sombra yso unos movimientos e iso un oyo con los dedos y le soplo salió una gran bola de fuego gigante umbreon tanbien lanso la bola choco pero la bola sonbra no era rival para la bola de fuego y temino perdiendo y fue conta ella y la golpeo dejándola erida

Kakashi-balla que buen ejercicio-dijo con una sonrisa

Se fue para dormir

Continuara

Bueno espero que lo puedas subir adios


End file.
